


Mud

by literaryspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, age warning (sexual contact between two sixteen-year-olds, and a sixteen and seventeen-year-old), dubious consent (coercion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter boys know all the beautiful ways to make Scorpius hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://seatbeltdrivein.livejournal.com/profile)[**seatbeltdrivein**](http://seatbeltdrivein.livejournal.com/) for her invaluable beta advice. I'm so lucky to have you. This was written for one of my all-time favourite fests, [](http://nextgendarkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**nextgendarkfest**](http://nextgendarkfest.livejournal.com/), where I got to play around in the angst sandbox for a couple fics.

  
Scorpius made sure to keep his head low as he made his way out of the Great Hall. He hated eating in there, but he had no choice. He'd tried keeping to his dorm room, but Slughorn, his head of house, had insisted that he had to at least try to be social. As if Scorpius hadn’t tried that his first four years.

He pressed his books against his chest and hurried down the hall. If he was lucky—which he wasn’t, but one could dream—he'd have a few minutes to himself in his room before the next class started. His father said he'd been put into Slytherin to be tested. He said that Scorpius wasn’t given anything he couldn’t handle. His father was a fool, always had been, and it was his fault Scorpius had nothing and no one—

Well… Scorpius allowed himself a secret smile. Almost no one.

As if he'd summoned the subject of his thoughts by will alone, James Potter cut across Scorpius' path, a wide grin splitting his handsome features.

"Hey, baby," James purred, closing in on Scorpius with long strides. "Where are you running off to?"

Scorpius blushed, unable to meet James' teasing brown eyes. "Just back to my dorm."

"Why would you want to go there when you could be with me?" James glanced around them and then grabbed Scorpius' slim upper arm, dragging him into a broom closet that was becoming altogether too familiar to Scorpius.

James took Scorpius' books and chucked them onto the ground. Scorpius frowned at the careless action, but he was distracted when James yanked up his own robes and tore them off, leaving him in nothing but dark red pants. He rubbed himself through the material, gripping the outline of his generous cock as his heated gaze settled on Scorpius.

"Well?" James asked, smirking. "Come on, baby. Show me what you've learned."

Telling himself that this was normal, that it was different because he was gay, Scorpius got to his knees and ran his shaking hands up James' fit thighs, just the way he knew the older boy liked. If he were a girl, he'd get romance. If he were a girl, he'd be able to ask James to slow down. But he was a boy, and boys were supposed to want this stuff all the time. The truth was, he did want it, but James never did for him what Scorpius did all the time. At first, he hadn’t minded. James was the most popular bloke in school, and that he wanted Scorpius―daydreaming, shrimpy, silly Scorpius, who'd never managed to make a single friend… Well, he wasn’t going to give that up just because James was a little selfish.

Scorpius mouthed the hard shape of James' cock through his pants, breathing warm air over the spongy head and kissing down the length. He nuzzled James' sweaty smelling balls, trying to fit them into his mouth, but his movement was restricted by the snug cloth. A small patch of precome darkened the material near James' cockhead, and Scorpius suckled it, smiling a little when James made his pleasure known by a grunt.

"Hurry up," James said, his voice husky. "I've class in a few."

This, of course, meant there was no chance of reciprocation. Instead of making Scorpius bitter, it urged him on—he would prove to James that he loved doing this for him, that he would do anything to make him happy.

He lowered the pants and took James into his mouth, letting saliva gather around the hot, thick shaft until it slickened and he could suck more easily. James' cock hit the back of his throat, and James groaned, long and low, and buried his thick fingers into Scorpius' hair. From there, Scorpius knew it was only a matter of time before James began to use his hair to control the blow job, so Scorpius moved quickly to get James as close as possible before that happened.

"Oh, fuck, such a good little cocksucker… You learn so fast, don't you?"

Scorpius ignored the taunts, ignored the way his own erection wilted in reaction, and focused solely on James. One hand worked the base of the shaft as his other rolled and kneaded the heavy sac, pulling the skin the way he knew James liked. He was rewarded with a gentle finger caressing his tight lips; the finger pressed its way into Scorpius' mouth, pulling his lips painfully taut. James pressed down on Scorpius' tongue, stilling his actions, and then began to thrust.

At first, Scorpius was able to control the depth of the penetration by moving back a little whenever James tried to bottom out, but James held the back of his head to stop that. All Scorpius could do was relax his throat—which never worked—and hope the tears didn’t fall until after James left.

James chuckled at the gagging noises, the way Scorpius tried to, by instinct and not conscious choice, scramble away, the way his hands made feeble attempts to push at James' thick thighs.

Scorpius felt nothing but relief when James' cock thickened and pulsed, one shot of come cascading against the back of his sore throat. He tried to follow as James pulled away, not wanting what he knew was coming, but James stopped him with a fist tangling in his hair. He pulled free of Scorpius' mouth and continued to shoot over his face. Scorpius opened his mouth simply to make the clean up easier, but James didn’t aim there; he was only satisfied when Scorpius' cheeks and chin were painted with his seed.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous," James whispered, tucking himself back into his pants and donning his robes, smoothing the wrinkles and looking down at himself with an arrogant, critical eye.

Scorpius remained still as James scooped up some of the dripping come and fed it to Scorpius, his finger swirling around Scorpius' tongue and even pressing on the back of it, making Scorpius gag yet again. His face burned with shame, his throat swollen from the abuse and from the need to cry. But he wouldn’t—not in front of James. James hated that.

"See you after dinner," James said, turning to leave.

"I can't meet you." Scorpius' eyes were on the ground. His knees and back ached, his voice was raspy and his eyes burned with unshed tears, but he had to say it. Even if it hurt.

"Why not?" James demanded, grabbing Scorpius' chin and tilting his face up enough that his neck strained.

"I have to study… I have an assignment."

"Oh? And who's your partner?"

It was obvious that James thought he was lying, though why, Scorpius had no idea. He'd never given James any reason to believe he'd ever been or ever would be unfaithful. He really liked James, and he wouldn’t mess that up—and it wasn’t like he'd had any offers, anyway.

"Albus, actually." And let James check with his brother. It was widely known that the two were Potions partners, though they rarely spoke outside class.

"Oh, really?" James released Scorpius, pushing him backward, and Scorpius scrambled to his feet. He wasn’t big like James, but if James got violent—which wasn’t entirely unheard of—he needed to be on level ground. "So how does that work? You do all his homework and he lets you suck his cock?"

"James!" Scorpius cried, his face dark red at the accusation. "It's not like that at all."

"I bet it's not, you fucking whore." James pushed him again, and there wasn’t enough room inside the broom closet; Scorpius slammed hard against the wall before the shove lost any momentum. "Tell me—who tastes better, slut? I bet he tastes like fucking fruit, doesn’t he? Don't you like my taste better? All that red meat I eat must give me a nice, heavy flavour, wouldn’t you say?"

Scorpius wasn’t just blushing, he was burning. He hated when James was so crass. Even though he didn’t know Al very well, he knew that the younger sibling was much more civilised. Still, he'd never looked twice at Scorpius and James had.

"You know what?" James laughed. "I don't want to fucking meet you anyway, you stupid slag. Not with your cunt all wet from my brother."

Instead of feeling heartbroken at the assertion, like he'd expected when he'd pictured their break-up, Scorpius felt relieved. It was like his stupid heart didn’t realise that Scorpius would never have another chance like this one.

Stalling a sob in his throat, Scorpius pushed past James and opened the door. He heard James call after him, calling him baby and even saying he was sorry. Scorpius turned a corner and leant against the wall. He wanted to go back. He wanted James. He wanted to feel wanted.

And he might have turned around, but he'd promised Al that he'd meet him in their common room to make sure they had all the books they needed for the project. Scorpius wished he could put his heart in a jar—if it was going to be dissected, someone should at least learn from it.

*

When Scorpius had boarded the Hogwarts Express on his very first day of school, he'd sat with Albus Potter. He'd thought they would be great friends. They'd talked all the way to school, though a number of Weasleys had dropped by their car to say hello and try to take up Al's time. He'd sent them all away, though, seeming content to spend time with Scorpius.

Scorpius had basked in the attention. His parents had spoiled him, but he'd never really had any friends of his own. His father had never really bothered trying to fix what he'd broken with his actions during his own Hogwarts years, and parents didn’t really want their children playing with someone in a family that hadn’t officially declared contrition.

Scorpius knew that his father simply hadn’t picked a side, so to speak, because he hated Harry Potter so much, and being on that side meant being on the same side as Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy had ruined Scorpius' life for a schoolyard enmity that Harry Potter probably hadn’t even thought of in years.

So, when Scorpius and Al had talked during their very first meeting about things Scorpius had held against his chest his entire life, things he'd never told anyone, he'd been certain he'd made a lifelong friend.

When they'd ended up in the same House, Scorpius had smiled and smiled and smiled.

When they'd been placed in the same dorm, even though they didn’t speak that night, Scorpius had laughed into his pillow.

When Al didn’t speak to him the next day, Scorpius figured it was because he was so busy with his new schedule. Al was smart, but he had to work harder than Scorpius did to get good grades. He was just adjusting.

Weeks went by and Al only spoke to Scorpius in passing. To ask for things. To tell him to turn off his lamp. To remind him that he'd borrowed Al's quill.

Scorpius tried to recapture that moment on the train when everything had been so beautiful, but it never came back. Al smirked instead of smiled; Al rolled his eyes instead of nodding in commiseration. Al changed.

But Scorpius couldn’t bear to hate him, not even when Al was cruel to him in front of their other dorm mates, not even when Al borrowed his things without asking and returned them broken or not at all. Scorpius couldn’t even hate Al when Al picked on him and, later, ignored him completely.

Scorpius didn’t exist to Al, but Al would always be Scorpius' only friend.

"Hey," Scorpius said when he saw Al sitting on a sofa in the common room. Blushing at the raw quality of his voice, he took a seat beside Al and dug out the list of books and supplies needed for their project.

"You look like shit," Al said, looking Scorpius up and down. "Everything all right?"

Scorpius' heart swelled at the attention. It was the first time Al had ever seemed concerned about him. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Al shrugged but still took in Scorpius' appearance with a sceptical eye. "You kind of smell, too." To Scorpius' horror, Al leaned forward and actually sniffed at his robes, around his collar. Scorpius held his breath, desperate that Al not smell the come he'd wiped off with his scarf on the way. There was probably some in his hair. Scorpius was aflame with humiliation.

"Should I… go have a shower before we talk?"

"No, it's fine." Al continued to frown. "So were you able to get the books we needed?"

Scorpius nodded. "It wasn’t a problem. Did you get yours?"

"Some of them. I couldn’t get a pass for the Restricted Section, though. Pince doesn’t like me very much."

"But she has to give the pass, Professor Slughorn said!"

"Well, maybe I didn’t try very hard. Why don't you do it after dinner?"

Scorpius thought that Al really meant he hadn't tried at all. He sighed. "No problem. Did you remember to put the ashwinder eggs on the windowsill? They have to be properly dried and we can't start until they are."

"I'll do it tonight."

Biting his lip, Scorpius thought for a moment. "No, it's okay. Give them to me and I'll do it right now."

Al dug through his book bag and came up with the small phial of eggs. He handed them over with a grin. "So, whose cock have you been sucking?"

Scorpius' hand fumbled the eggs, and he would have dropped them if Al hadn't closed his hand around them. His fingers moved to Scorpius' wrist, squeezing. "Well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scorpius said in a rush, his words travelling on his breath, leaving his lungs empty until he gasped to refill them. His face was turning red and getting tight the way it did when he was embarrassed.

Al scooted closer on the seat, throwing a casual glance around the room. There were few people around, and no one was paying them any attention. "Come on, Scorpius. We're friends, aren’t we?"

Scorpius wanted that so bad that he would have done anything, agreed to anything, just to make it true. "Yeah, of course." He tried to sound casual, but he recognised the reverent tone of his voice.

"I'm not going to, you know… judge you or anything." His voice dropped to a whisper. "It'd be a little hypocritical if I did."

Scorpius met Al's eyes, shocked. "You're…?"

Al nodded. His grin was encouraging. "So…?"

Still, Scorpius knew he couldn’t tell the truth. Even if Al was gay, James was his brother. Al wouldn’t want anything to do with Scorpius if he found out.

"Just some guy." His heart thudded behind his ribs—that was the first time he'd ever even come close to admitting he was gay.

"Older?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Not Slytherin, though, right?"

"No."

"You won't tell me who?" Al's voice had taken on a hard edge, and his eyes matched. His hand on Scorpius' wrist tightened further, making Scorpius try to jerk it away reflexively, but Al didn’t let go.

"Al, please, it's personal."

"You can tell me anything, Scorpius. We are friends, remember? Merlin, you're acting like I'm going to hold it against you. Why would I care? I'm just curious about who else in the school is a fag."

"I don't even know if he is," Scorpius whispered.

"Tell me right now, or you can forget about us being Potions partners."

"Al…" He couldn’t lose Al as his partner. He needed him. Not because Al was the better student, but because it was the closest thing to a friendship that Scorpius had.

"Fine." Al threw Scorpius' hand away and stood.

Scorpius was up like a shot after him. "James," he said, immediately flooding with colour and lowering his eyes.

He wasn’t sure whether he should be pleased or pained when Al laughed. "I fucking knew it," he said, chuckling. "So, how long has this been going on for?"

Scorpius shrugged. At least Al was still talking to him. "A few months."

"When are you meeting him next?" Al asked, a strange glint in his green eyes.

"I'm not. It's over between us." Even saying it aloud made Scorpius ache inside.

"How can it be over? You obviously just hooked up."

"It ended just after… that… happened."

Al looked at him for a long time. "Come up to the dorm. I think we should talk."

Confused and a little concerned, Scorpius followed Al into the room, placing the ashwinder eggs on the sill and sitting on his bed, feeling like he'd taken Felix Felicis when Al sat down beside him.

*

Al had made it all make sense at the time, but now that Scorpius was on his knees before James yet again, he was lost as to why he had listened to Al.

Except he did know why—Al had called them friends. They were friends. Al had convinced him to give James a second chance because he'd said he knew James, and he just wasn’t as bad as Scorpius was making him out to be.

It didn’t take long before Scorpius had realised Al was right. After all, hadn't Scorpius loved having a boyfriend, even if it was a complete secret? It had made him feel special and wanted and sexy. He was overreacting. James was a bit of an arsehole, but he wasn’t evil or anything. He'd apologised just like Al had said he would.

James had taken Scorpius to his dorm in Gryffindor Tower, to talk—so James had said. Then Scorpius had got on his knees because James had asked nicely for the first time ever, and the way he was running his hands through Scorpius' hair felt so good, even if he tugged too hard every now and then. He looked up at James with watery eyes, and James smiled down at him, patting his cheek.

"This is amazing, but I don't want to come like this," James said, pushing Scorpius off his throbbing cock.

Scorpius wasn’t stupid. He knew what James wanted from him. He wanted it himself, a little. His cock was stiffening even if it wasn’t quite reaching full mast. He stood and let James undress him, even pushing his pants to the floor. Once he was naked, James pushed him down onto the bed and Scorpius went on his hands and knees, the way he'd seen girls do in the porn his dorm mates liked.

"Good boy," James said, sounding surprised. He knelt on the bed behind Scorpius, running his hands over his tense body. His fingers gripped Scorpius' arse, squeezing and then pulling the cheeks apart. "Nice," he praised.

Scorpius heard James make a sucking sound and then felt him spit onto his hole. He cringed and buried his head in the sheets but didn’t object. It was only sex. Getting his first time out of the way was a good thing.

James pressed the head of his cock against Scorpius' entrance and pushed—Scorpius tried to remain quiet but the pain was sharper than he'd anticipated, and he cried out.

"Hush," James said, giving his arse a rough slap. With the air of someone very put out, James pressed two fingers into Scorpius, making him rock forward—but James just pulled him back onto those thick fingers.

Scorpius tried not to make another sound, but the ring of his arse was burning and throbbing, clamping down against the invaders and desperately trying to expel them. James removed them soon enough, lining himself up again.

"Just breathe through it and push down like you're taking a shit," James instructed.

Flushing, Scorpius nodded and breathed as he was told. James' cock struggled against the ring until he pushed and it slipped through, bringing with it the agony of penetration. He was panting, and James wasn’t even giving him time to recover.

Though his cock had, at first, expressed interest in the proceedings, it had wilted as soon as the pain started and didn’t seem to be coming back―not that James was working toward that end, anyway.

Scorpius braced himself through the rough fucking, letting James use him—and that was exactly how it felt. He was just a hole. James hadn't even undressed.

When it was over, James patted his bum and told him what a good job he'd done. Scorpius blinked through the tears, knowing what he had to do. Al might have his best interests at heart, but he was wrong about his brother.

Pulling on his robes, Scorpius said, "I don’t want to see you anymore."

"Heard that before," James said, laughing.

Not letting his voice crack, Scorpius took a step away and repeated himself with more firmness. James looked at him, head tilted to one side as if he couldn’t understand the language Scorpius was speaking.

"Fuck you, then, you stupid slag. Off you go." James waved him away and pulled out a magazine with two large-breasted witches kissing on the cover.

Stung, Scorpius left, limping as he made his way back to the dungeons.

*

"Scorpius?" Al's voice was quiet but felt loud in the silence of their dorm room.

"Yes?" he whispered back. He hoped Al hadn't noticed his squirming. His arse was sore, and he couldn’t get comfortable.

"Everything okay? Did you talk to my brother?"

Scorpius swallowed. "Yeah. But I don't think I can do it, Al. He's meaner to me than he is to you, I think."

Al was quiet for over a minute. Then, "Come over here."

Without letting himself think of it beyond the fact that Al wanted him close, Scorpius slipped from his bed and knelt beside Al's, his eyes trying to focus in the dark.

"No, come up here. Under the covers."

Trembling with nervousness, Scorpius did as he was told and got beneath the sheets. Al had scooted over but they were still close enough to share a pillow, which they did.

"What happened?" Al asked. He put his hand on Scorpius' arm and rubbed up and down.

"I… he just… it won't work, Al. I'm sorry." He wasn’t sure why he felt Al deserved an apology, but he felt bad. Al and James were family, after all.

"Tell me what happened, Scorpius. Please. We're supposed to be friends but you keep pulling away from me."

Scorpius furrowed his brows. He didn’t want Al to be upset with him for keeping secrets, but he felt ashamed of what he'd let James do. Still, James was in the past and Al was his future. He needed to keep his friend by his side. "We talked. He said he was sorry. He… he asked me for a blowjob. Then he wanted to have sex."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." In the dark, Al's eyes gleamed at the answer; Scorpius couldn’t tell if he was angry or pleased.

"How was it?"

Scorpius shuddered and Al, still touching his arm, felt it. He laughed. "That bad, yeah? Well, that's James for you. I bet you didn’t even come."

"No," Scorpius said.

"No, what?"

Scorpius blushed and tucked his face half into the pillow. "No, I didn’t come."

Al didn’t say anything, just nodded. He moved his hand from Scorpius' arm to his side through his pyjamas, his touch soothing and gentle. Scorpius relaxed and even smiled a little. He wished Al had taken his virginity instead of James.

"Come closer," Al whispered, pulling at Scorpius to make him move forward. When he did, he realised Al wasn't wearing any pyjamas—anything at all. It was so different than being with James. James would never allow himself to be vulnerable around Scorpius.

"Tell me what he did to you," Al said. He sounded sympathetic, but there was a tone in his voice that wasn’t unlike the way James would sound when he was telling Scorpius to suck him.

"He… he spit on me to get me… wet."

"What position were you in?"

"On my hands and knees."

"Oh, Scorpius. I bet you looked beautiful."

When Scorpius didn’t say anything, Al just kissed his cheek. It was so sweet that Scorpius felt tears gathering.

"Turn over, facing away. I want to cuddle with you," Al said, urging Scorpius over with a small push.

It was everything Scorpius had wanted from James. He turned eagerly, even allowing Al to pull off his pyjama bottoms so they were both bare from the waist down. Al groaned when he settled behind Scorpius, his erect cock nestling between Scorpius' arse cheeks.

It was more than he thought Al would want with him—from him—but Scorpius was willing to give it. It was so comfortable with Al.

"Then what did he do?" Al asked against Scorpius' ear.

"He tried to go in right away," Scorpius said, cringing at the memory. "But then he put his fingers inside me."

"Always so impatient, my brother," Al said, sounding almost fond. "Then?"

"Then he had sex with me. It hurt. I didn’t want him to keep going but I didn’t say to stop. When he was finished, I felt… just horrible. I told him I wasn’t going to see him again. He… he called me a slag."

Al hummed against Scorpius' ear. Scorpius waited for him to reassure him that he wasn’t a slag, but Al didn’t. His hips were rocking, his cock sliding with some friction between Scorpius' cheeks.

"Let me fuck you," Al said, his voice hoarse and low.

Scorpius tried to sit up in shock, but Al's arm held him down. "Please. You're so sexy. And hearing you talk like that got me so worked up. I won't even last long. And I'll make sure you come."

"Al, I'm really sore. Could I… could I suck you instead? James says I'm really good."

Al's voice went hard. "Never mind," he said, pulling away.

"Wait!" Scorpius whispered urgently. He didn’t want their dorm mates waking up, but he couldn’t lose Al. "Okay. You can fuck me."

"You don't sound like you want it very much," Al said.

Scorpius paused. He really didn’t. He was still aching down there and Al being so pushy didn’t seem like the kind of thing a friend would do, but…

"I do want it. I swear."

"I don't know…"

"Please," Scorpius said, glad he was turned away because he was crying now. "Please, fuck me."

"You're so hot," Al said, warm again. He lifted Scorpius' arse cheek and got into position.

Even just the head of his cock touching Scorpius' entrance made fire flash through the area.

"Still wet…" Al thrust and groaned, slamming in to the hilt.

Scorpius buried his face in the pillow completely, crying out both in pain and in dismay.

Al didn’t thrust. He reached around Scorpius' hip and grabbed his flaccid cock. "At least make yourself hard," Al said, tutting as he dropped Scorpius' limp prick.

Scorpius almost didn’t—but he wasn’t going to make the same mistake with Al as he had with James. After all, Scorpius had begged for it. Of course Al had no idea that he really didn’t like it. It wasn’t Al's fault that Scorpius was sending out such mixed signals.

He took his own cock in hand and stroked it. His body was resistant for some time, and he knew Al must be growing impatient, but he finally got himself to full hardness, only flagging when Al twitched or half-thrust.

"Let me." Al took his dick in a firm grip and stroked harshly. He began to thrust immediately, pounding Scorpius forward with hard, silent movements.

The grip on his cock was much tighter than he would have preferred if he'd been alone, seeking pleasure, but coming from Al it was perfect. It hurt, but that was all right. Al was keeping his promise—Scorpius was going to come.

Al had lied—he took a long time to build up to orgasm. Scorpius could sense when he was getting there. The hand on his cock lost its rhythm and became even tighter, and Al's hips pistoned at a brutal pace. Scorpius was actually grateful that James had fucked him, because his come eased the way.

"Hurry," Al gasped, grabbing Scorpius' hand and putting it on his own dick.

Scorpius jerked himself quickly, chasing the climax that had been elusive with Al at the helm. He came hard, biting down on his shout as his seed exploded onto Al's sheets and even over the side of the bed.

Al's teeth clamped onto his neck as he came. Scorpius could feel his come mixing with James', and for once, he actually felt like the whore James insisted he was.

"Thank you so much," Al whispered against Scorpius' back. "That was amazing."

"Thank you, too." The words were awkward, but it felt necessary to return them.

"Scorpius… I want to be your boyfriend, okay? But we can't tell anyone. It's our secret. Just until I come out to my family and everything. I don't even think we should really be seen as friends because everyone knows you're gay. I don't want it getting back to my dad, not until I'm ready. Would you like that? To be secret boyfriends? You can say no."

Scorpius, of course, said yes.

*

"What sort of surprise?" Scorpius asked, letting Al push him down the hall to their dorm. They stopped outside the door, Al straightening Scorpius' robes and pushing his hair back.

"One you'll like, I promise. You just have to give it a chance."

Scorpius smiled. Of course he would like anything Al decided to give him. Still, he was a little nervous. Al had that sharp glint to his smile, the one Scorpius didn’t really like. "You don't have to do anything for me, you know," Scorpius said.

"I know. But this is for both of us. Just promise you won't get upset. I need you to be strong. We're boyfriends, remember? I won't ever hurt you."

Scorpius knew by now that what Al meant by hurt and what Scorpius considered it to mean were two different things, but Al was usually very good to him.

Al opened the door and pushed Scorpius through.

There was no present. No love letter or homemade potion just for him. James Potter, however, was sitting on Scorpius' bed like he had all the right in the world to be there. He was also naked and stroking his familiar erection.

"Remember, this is for both of us," Al said.

"What…?"

"I'll be here the whole time, right with you. I won't let go for a second. This is all about you, Scorpius. And… James is sorry. He told me so. I know you said you couldn’t be with him, but I thought that maybe… the three of us…"

Scorpius gasped and tried to back up, but Al was behind him. His hands slipped around Scorpius' body to cup his groin. "Please? For me?"

Scorpius sighed. Al was his boyfriend—what could he do? Besides, James really did look sorry.

  
-the end-


End file.
